A More Public Place
by Yuuki Sakurai
Summary: Remember that time at the Dot, where Clare and Eli skipped class to scream in front of strangers? Well, what if they were at a different place with different people?


_A More Public Place…._

We were sitting at a table at the food court, in the middle of the mall. Eli was still going over my paper and I tapped my pen on the table impatiently. He looked up and smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and took a long sip of my milkshake he had treated me to. He sets down the paper, leans against his seat, and folds his arms.

"Wow. This is a first. Skipping school to do work." I rolled my eyes, what else am I going to do when I'm supposed to be in school? I ignore his remark and take my paper from his hands;

"Okay, I don't understand how you got an A and I got a C."

"Simple," I stare into his eyes, waiting for some pointers, but his lopsided smirk appears again, "I'm dating Miss Doss." I give him a stern look and he continues, "You're a good writer, but anyone could have penned this piece. There's no point of view."

I scan over my paper and argue, "I wrote about gun control, I say it's good."

It was his turn to roll his eyes, "Wow, controversial."

I huff and set my pen down, "Okay, fine. What am I supposed to write about?"

He takes a sip of his milkshake before speaking, "Something that pisses you off."

"Besides my English partner?" I ask, my eyebrows raised.

"Ouch!" His eyes go wide and his smirk reappears and I chuckle. I compose myself for him to continue, "If you can change one thing in the world, what would it be?"

I stare into his eyes, my mind racing. I would change a lot of things. But last night's fight came creeping into my thoughts, "My mom and dad." I cross my arms, "they're not exactly getting along."

"Then you have your assignment."

I shake my head, "I can't. It's too personal."

"You care too much what people think."

I wonder where I've heard that before?

"That is not true."

His eyes glisten and I suddenly realize he is up to no good, "Then prove it. Scream. At the top of your lungs." I watch as his eyes look up to the ceiling to emphasize the word 'top'.

I look around. There are millions of people shopping. A group of women sit a couple tables away, chatting and giggling. A couple is walking around the water fountain, holding hands. I bite my lip and look back over at Eli. His eyes are focused on me, waiting to see if I'll prove him wrong. I open my mouth and let out a small squeak that was supposed to pass as a scream. His eyebrows hitched higher, hiding behind his bangs.

"That's the best you could do?"

I groan. Why am I even doing this? I lock eyes with Eli again before standing up. I smooth out my skirt, steal a smug grin, and open my mouth to let out a huge yell, stomping of my foot included. Some people gasp, one person screams also, and other's stare. A blush creeps across my face. I turn back to Eli, only to see he's staring at something behind me. I look around only to come face to face with a husky mall cop. My heart stops.

"Excuse me ma'am, but may I ask why exactly you screamed in the middle of the mall?" He leans over to stare at Eli, "There's not a problem is there?"

I furiously shake my head, "Sorry sir. Er-officer. Won't happen again."

He eyes the both of us before saying, "It better not." Then stalks off.

I turn on Eli and glare at him. He puts his hands up innocently. I mirror his smirk and say with force, "Your turn."

"Um," He stands up, "Yeah, not my style."

I cross my arms, "You're kidding me. I just embarrassed myself in front of billions of people. Join the fun."

He looked at me uneasily. I grabbed his backpack and handed it to him. We both put on our backpacks in unison. We then lock eyes again and we share a smile. Eli opens his mouth and let out a loud yell. Much, much louder than mine. I glance behind us and here comes the mall cop. I quickly take his hand, ignoring the heat rising in my stomach, and we both take off down the mall. Then I open my mouth and join him in the screaming.

Here comes the water fountain. We both know what to do so we wouldn't split up. We ran straight through the middle, getting our shoes and his pants wet. We finally make it through the mall, out the doors and into the sunlight.

I noticed that as we tried to catch our breath, which was practically impossible because we were both laughing so hard, that he had never let go of my hand.

A/N: Likey? Or no Likey? Review pretty please?


End file.
